


Good People

by krixxm



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Oh, One Shot, Super minor - Freeform, and just general shittiness, aperture sucks, i honestly dont know what to tag this with, its just a one shot, minor animal death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krixxm/pseuds/krixxm
Summary: Good people don't end up here. You know that, right?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Good People

Good people don’t end up in Aperture.

Kevin, from Finance, is a five-time divorcee. That’s not to say divorce makes you bad. Statistically speaking, about 42% of all marriages end in divorce. He loved his family. Families. Kevin from Finance was a decent man; pleasant to be around, honestly. And boy was he good at his job. Sure he missed a deadline or two, but that doesn’t make you a bad person. It’s the cheating and lying and stealing upwards of $50k from his former employer that did him in.

Miranda, from Human Resources, killed a man 12 years ago. It was in self defense. He followed her through the empty 2 am parking lot of her college campus; watched her stumble drunkenly through rows of cars. She partied a lot. Partying, does not make you a bad person. She was sociable, extroverted, unique. Adored. And here she was, drunk out of her mind and tripping over her own feet. He watched. He waited. He grabbed. She punched. Square in the jaw. She didn’t stop. Miranda from Human Recourses took her keys and stabbed until she couldn’t stab anymore. It was in self defense. That night awoken something in her. Defending yourself does not make you bad. The grotesque collection of dead animals she has stowed away in a shed behind her house, however, tells a different story.

Cave, founder and CEO of Aperture Science Innovators, is a thief. He’s taken pens and papers, files and blueprints, money and land, hearts and souls. Being a stingy boss doesn’t necessarily make you a bad person. What’s a company without a silver tongued reaper in a suit spitting commands at the poor idiots who follow? And follow they did. It wasn’t supposed to get this bad, he promises. In his head, he’s different. He isn’t Kevin, or Miranda, or his parents, or coworkers. In his head, he’s perfect. Being perfect does not make you bad. It’s a shame that perfection is a construct.

Caroline, assistant to the CEO and heir to the throne, is a liar. Lying doesn’t make you a bad person. Everyone wants to feel good about themselves; what’s a little white lie in the grand scheme of things? But white lies cover jack shit when everyone sees right through them. Caroline, assistant to the CEO, has cheated far more than Kevin. Caroline, heir to Aperture’s blood soaked throne, has killed far more than Miranda. And Caroline, professional wordsmith and grade a manipulator, has reaped far more than Cave. White lies turn scarlet red. She’s not sure how many more test subjects she can watch “accidentally” slip into acid before she decides to jump in herself.

Caroline is a part of the hiring procedure at Aperture. Applicants go through a three step interview process. The unlucky bastards who make it past the first two get to sit with the goddess herself. She hates it. It’s so boring to have to watch someone else lie about their entire life in a desperate plea for a job. How familiar. Each interview concludes with a question- “What makes you think you’re a good fit for our team?”. Usually, this is where people lie the most. “I work well with others”, “I’m great in high pressure situations”, “I have 6 years of education and training”, “I just really love the work that goes on here’. But today, for the first time ever, Caroline hears an answer that almost made her snap the pencil dangling from her fingers in half. “I’m a wonderful person, ma’am. You’d love to have me around”. Mentally, she’s howling. Mentally, she tells him “Good people don’t end up here”. Instead, she looks him dead in the eyes, almost smiling, and says “Prove it”.


End file.
